Duty
by The North Wyn
Summary: We all know and love the FaramirEowyn pairing, but what if it had been BoromirEowyn? In an attempt to salvage relations between Gondor and Rohan, a marriage is arranged between the Lady Eowyn of Rohan and the Lord Boromir of Gondor. This is their story.
1. Gondor

A/N: First, an apology: I absolutely love Faramir/Eowyn. They are such a sweet couple and the romance Tolkien wrote for them is simply beautiful. However, I couldn't resist writing this AU story about Boromir/Eowyn. Faramir/Eowyn fans, forgive me: )

Second, I am very much open to suggestions. I haven't figured out a lot of ideas for it yet. I'm not quite sure when it should take place—I mean, how far before the War of the Ring? It can't be very far, obviously. I have some ideas, but not a ton. I want this story to be serious (with some humor and fluff, of course!) and I want it to be believable. What I am trying to say, in a very round-about sort of way, is helpful hints and constructive criticisms are welcome!

Third, a special thanks, as ever, to my sister, who is my editor. She enthusiastically helped me come up with ideas, and a little too enthusiastically critiqued my spelling errors and my typos. I love ya, Mari: )

Now: The Feature Presentation.

Chapter 1: Gondor

Wearily, Denethor massaged his aching temples. His ambassador to Rohan had just returned, with bad news. Rohan was more than interested in breaking off relations with Gondor. There had been no strong friendship between the two countries since Theoden's sire had married Morwen, a woman of Gondor. It had been a brief treaty. Since then, the countries had simply stopped communicating with each other.

"What do you propose?" The steward asked.

"An alliance, M'Lord. An alliance between Rohan and Gondor. Of a... more permanent sort."

Denethor knew, in his heart, what was being suggested, yet could not bring himself to say it out loud. "Speak plainly!" he commanded.

"Lord Denethor, if your eldest son and the Lady Eowyn were to be wed, it would mark a permanent alliance between you and Rohan. King Theoden would never dare move against you if he knew his niece's life could be at stake."

Denethor grimaced. Boromir had no intention of marrying. "Perhaps, Faramir?"

Amlach shook his head. "To wed your youngest son while your eldest is not troth plighted? Nay, M'Lord. It would show ill-will on your part. Lord Boromir is your heir. It would solidify the alliance if the heir after him was of Rohiric and Gondorian birth."

Denethor's head ache was coming on full force. "Very well. You will deliver this proposal to Theoden?"

Amlach bowed. "At once."

And, because I'm feeling generous (and because these are short chapters and the story is just starting), I have posted the second chapter, as well.


	2. Rohan

A/N:

I hope I have not stretched details too far. I have done my best. The story _is_ AU after all, so I'm allowed a little creative license, right: )

Theoden considered the proposal. It was to his advantage to seek a strong ally in Denethor of Minas Tirith. And yet... He could not say he wished to send his young sister-daughter away.

"How great is the essence of forming this allegiance?"

"Very great, Theoden-King. A war between you and Gondor is imminent. If you act now, it will be avoided. Reject this offer, and Gondor will crush you."

How could he do anything else? He knew he had no choice. Rohan could not afford a war with Gondor. They would never survive.

"I will accept, Amlach. What negotiations are we to discuss?"

"The lady's dowry, for one."

Theoden stiffened. They were a poor country and had little to offer. However, he would never admit that to Gondor!

"We will give Denethor twenty-four of our finest horses and two chests of gold. We offer nothing more."

Amlach nodded. He knew well that Rohan could afford little more. Besides, he had come so close, why squabble over a dowry now?

"And what else?" Theoden continued.

"The time of their wedding. We will consider these negotiations the plighting of their troth..."

"So soon! What is the rush?" Theoden asked with suspicion.

Amlach continued patiently, "Lord Boromir and Lady Eowyn are both of age to be wed. Relations betwixt countries are more likely to fall apart if the days of the nuptials are delayed. Nay, Theoden-King, we must make haste in wedding the two. I propose that the wedding take place here in the House of Eorl in a fortnight's time. After the wedding, Boromir will take his new wife back to Gondor to live. A permanent alliance between you and Denethor, between Rohan and Gondor, will have been formed."

"Very well, Amlach. Send our acceptance back to Gondor. In a fortnight's time we will look for you."

The ambassador bowed and left. Theoden watched him go. Now to tell Eowyn...


	3. Boromir

A/N: Well, I hope you all are enjoying the story. Remember, reviews are always nice. : ) Things are about to get interesting as Boromir (this chapter) and Eowyn (next chapter, not yet posted) get the news. I tried to portray Boromir according to the following quote:

_"Boromir...beloved by his father, was like him in face and pride, but in little else. Rather he was a man after the sort of King Earnur of old, taking no wife, but delighting chiefly in arms; fearless and strong..."--The Stewards, Appendix A, The Return of the King_

Oh, and one more thing: I do _not_ write slash or incest. Thus, anything that happens in this chapter is purely family feelings and relationships.

* * *

Denethor mentally rehearsed what he was going to say to Boromir. No words seemed adequate. How _did_ you break the news to your independent, eldest, warrior son that he was about to ally not just with Rohan, but with a wife? 

_Well, Boromir, it is..._

Hopeless. He said the word aloud.

"Father?"

Denethor silently cursed himself for worrying his son.

"Sit down, my son."

Boromir, obeyed, silently, but with worry in his grey eyes.

"You know, of course, Boromir, that war with Rohan is imminent."

Boromir nodded. Of course, he did. He was the soldier at his father's right hand. He knew all that his father knew.

"We are using most of our strength to keep Mordor at bay. If we are attacked by Rohan, we will have to split our forces in half. We would be stretched too thin and survive neither war. Amlach has suggested a solution to our problem, a forming of an alliance."

Denethor could almost see Boromir roll his eyes. An alliance was exactly what they needed! Didn't every soldier know as much? Yet Boromir dutifully waited for more.

"He has proposed an...uh...alliance between you and the Lady Eowyn."

At first Boromir did not understand. Then understanding crossed his face. Denethor watched the violent reaction.

"Never!" Boromir exploded, leaping to his feet. Never mind that a moment ago he had known of the great need for Rohan's alliance.

"How can you ask this?" Boromir yelled.

"Boromir, if there was another way..."

"It comes to this then?"

"There is no other way. Think of your country! We cannot go to war with Rohan. It would destroy us."

Boromir turned.

"Boromir, it is your _duty_!"

Boromir left the room.

It was true. Every word. Boromir searched for something, anything, with which to vent his fury. He would have to marry her. He, who cared not for women. He had never intended to marry. Never!

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around. Faramir had his sword out. Boromir whipped his out, too. Bless Faramir for knowing what best to do. Vent anger now, talk later.

Boromir poured his anger into the sword fight. When at last he was too spent to go on, he called a truce.

"Bor? If you want to talk, let me know."

He knew Faramir wouldn't press the issue. Faramir was never one to pry. He sighed and recounted his conversation with their father. When he finished, Far just looked at him.

"It might not be so bad..." He suggested hesitantly.

"Far, you are an incurable optimist! Of course, it might be that bad. Can you see me married?"

"Well, even I have a hard time imagining that. Well, at least she might be able to refine you!" Faramir teased.

"Hey!" Laughing, Bor tackled his younger brother.

* * *

A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Did I portray Boromir right? 


	4. Eowyn

Review Responses:

MerryKK: Thanks for your faithful reviews. I'm glad you like my story. I can hardly wait to read your Boromir/Eowyn romance.

Celebne: Thanks for the review. I apolize for making the chapters so short. I'm trying to make longer chapters in the future. I write both movie and book verse. This story is really more book than movie (I think), but I may add some movie elements. We'll see.

Kaylee: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you are enjoying my story. Yes, I suspected they didn't use nicknames, but I liked using them, so... If you think it is too distracting I may take them out.

A/N: There is NO incest in this story, just a big brother comforting his younger sister. Also, terrible in this case means corny. I just thought that the word corny probably wasn't in Middle Earth's vocabulary. : ) Thirdly, I _think _this chapter is a bit longer than the others. I'm sorry they've been so short; I can't seem to write long chapters. I'm working on it.

* * *

A fair wind played with Eowyn's golden hair and ruffled her steed's mane. She threw a sideways look at her uncle. The two went for rides often, but something was bothering him today. Perhaps it had something to do with Lord Amlach's visit. He had undoubtedly brought bad news from Gondor.

Theoden was lost in his thoughts. At least he pretended to be. He was stalling telling her the truth. He was feeling guilty already about giving Eowyn to be Boromir's wife. Eowyn was a dutiful girl. She would understand that there was nothing more to be done. Yet... Doing one's duty did not ease heartache. He sighed. He could stall no longer...

"Eowyn?" His voice must have portrayed his anxiety, for Eowyn's head jerked up sharply, and she looked at him, worry in her eyes. He tried to manage a reassuring smile, then realizing it fell flat, he began, with faltering words, to explain it to her. "Eowyn, when Lord Amlach came, he offered a proposition from Gondor. A...solution to our problems." She waited patiently, just looking at him. He continued, "Lord Denethor has...has...offered his son to be...your husband."

Her mouth fell open.

"If you marry Lord Boromir, an alliance will be formed between us and them. We cannot refuse their offer. Amlach made it plain we would be at war with Gondor if we did not agree. Eowyn, I'm sorry."

Her hands were trembling on the reins. She said nothing. He hated it. He wanted her to say something. He'd feel better knowing she hated him if she would simply say _something_.

"Eowyn?"

She looked at him. He could not read the expression on her face. Her grey eyes merely stared back at him.

"It will form an alliance between Gondor and Rohan?"

Theoden nodded. "Yes."

"Then, Uncle, it must be done."

Eowyn sat in her room, alone.

_It must be done. If only, if only. But there was no way out. _

She wanted to weep, but she was too strong for that. She straightened her shoulders and drew a deep, shuddery breath. She _would_ marry Lord Boromir, but only because she had no choice. This was her sacrifice for her country.

A rap on the door distracted her from her thoughts.

"Who is it?

"Eomer. May I come in?"

Eowyn rose and walked quietly across her room to unlock the door. Poor Eomer. He must have been quite concerned when she disappeared to her room upon returning from her ride and then didn't come down to supper. She opened the door. Eomer stepped in and handed her a bowl of soup.

"You should eat something."

She smiled slightly. She would protest, but then Eomer would give her that big brother look of his...

She took a sip of the soup and looked up to see Eomer looking at her. His grey eyes were studying her, undoubtedly trying to determine if she was well. Her brother, her best friend and confidant. When she left, who would she tell secrets to? Who would laugh at all Eomer's terrible jokes? Who would race her? Who would challenge her to a duel just for fun? Who would make sure her brother took care of himself? Who would take care of _her_ when she was in Gondor? She would miss him so much...

Suddenly, unbidden, her tears began to fall. Eomer was there in an instant, wrapping her gently in his arms. She sobbed against his shoulder. At last, her tears were spent. She straightened up and wiped away her tears.

"I've gotten your shirt wet," she sniffed. She did not cry often and did not like anyone to see her. Eomer was the only one allowed to see her cry, but still she was embarrassed whenever he saw her tears.

"It'll dry," he replied, amused.

"Did Uncle tell you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes. Oh, Wyn, I wish there was another way..."

"There isn't." She drew a deep breath and managed a shaky smile. "We do what we must, for our country."

* * *

I hope I have portrayed Eowyn in character. What do you think?

Reviews and suggestions are welcome! Hint Hint : )


	5. Doubts and Fears

_Chapter 5: Doubts and Fears_

Well, here it is at last—chapter 5. I apologize for the long wait. I have been _terribly terribly_ busy lately. To add insult to injury, my muse up and deserted me! So, I had to waste a good deal of time, looking in personnel offices for one. Luckily for me, Faramir volunteered and his rates are fairly low, too! That _Middle Earth Muses_ place really knows their stuff. For all those of you suffering without your muses, I heartily recommend it to you. : )

Anyhow, this chapters one of the longest I've written so far, I think. It's a bit clunky and has gone through several revisions. That is my other apology. However, I still unabashedly post it and beg and plead for reviews. Heh, not really. :-) Sorry, just a wee bit hyper today.

Standard disclaimer applies: I write neither slash nor incest.

Here dear Bor is clueless, and Faramir, his romantic adviser, is amused. Enjoy! Oh, and did I mention Bor and Wyn meet for the first time?

* * *

"Boromir?"

Denethor's eldest son looked up at Faramir with exasperation. "Yes?"

His brother smirked slightly at him. "All packed?"

"Yes, nearly. Bother, what does one wear to a wedding?"

"Boromir! Your ceremonial uniform will do, I believe. Honestly."

He shook his head at the pile of clothes on his brother's bed.

"Making a mess, are we, brother?"

His older brother merely snorted in reply. Faramir began to sort through his brother's clothes, folding a few and putting them into a chest and returning the rest to the wardrobe.

After a few moments, he asked seriously, "Have you a gift for her?"

"A gift?" Boromir looked puzzled. "King Theoden has her dowry. That is the duty of the father. I have no gift to bring."

Faramir shook his head.

"My dear brother, you must remember: Women's hearts are oft turned by jewels."

"And who is that, Far? Another one of your poets?" Boromir smiled, teasing his brother about his reading habits was a favorite pastime.

Faramir smiled. "The finest—Denethor II, son of Ecthelion II. Have you not heard how he courted our Mother?"

"Of course. Yet, surely you jest? You think a proper lady to be turned by mere trifles? I would think little of such a woman."

"As I would, brother. Yes, I jest. However," Faramir grew serious, "I think perhaps you would not be amiss if you were to give Lady Eowyn the gift I suggest. You wish to make her feel special, do you not?"

Boromir gave his brother a confused look.

Faramir sighed and then began, patiently, to explain.

"I have not met the Lady of Rohan, yet I think her to be as joyful about the match as you are, dear brother. Think of it as she must: she leaves behind everything she has known—her family, her home, her country. You must help her to feel welcome. You must give her something of Gondor. I know the perfect gift."

"Not flowers, Far! Please. I could not lift my head with pride again if my men were to see me!"

"Some day, Bor, perhaps you will change your mind," Faramir laughed, "Peace, though, I do not suggest flowers. Rather, this."

He held his hand and on it, a golden locket. The gold glimmered, catching the light. Boromir took it in his hand and studied it.

"But, what is this, brother? I have never seen the like of this crest."

"Here is a horse, the symbol of Rohan, and here stars for its mane, the symbol of Gondor. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I think I do. Oh, curse it all! You should marry, Far, not me!"

Faramir smiled. "You will find your way, Boromir, and ere the journey ends, your duty shall turn to love."

Boromir snorted.

* * *

Eowyn dug further into the chest. She had put off packing for her new life for as long as possible and now that the wedding day was only a few days away, she could delay no longer. It was an old chest, filled with many childhood heirlooms, most of which would be left in Rohan. Her searching hands felt a soft—and lumpy—piece of cloth. She drew it out and then looked at it with a cry of joy.

The Lady of Rohan held in her hands a small, thread-bare, well-loved, stuffed cloth horse. For years it had been her favorite toy, her comforter in the storms of earth and life, and her fellow adventurer. As she had gotten older, time had taken her away from her play and slowly the toy had collected dust. At last, all of her toys, even her beloved horse, had been put away. Her own mother had made it for her, the day Eomer had gotten his first horse...

"_Look, Wyn! I am riding! It is my horse, my very own. Papa gave him to me!" _

_Eowyn gazed, awe-struck at her brother. _

_Eomer rode slowly at first, then cantered, then Papa let go of the reins and he was galloping._

"_Mama! I want a horse!" She cried. _

"_Oh, Dear One, you are not big enough yet." Theodwyn gathered her young daughter in to her arms. _

"_I am, Mama. I am five! I am big!"_

"_Come, Darling, I will make you a horse," Eowyn's mother rose and took her hand. _

"_All for my very own?"_

"_Yes, Eowyn, for your very own." She smiled down at her child. _

_Eowyn had never forgotten that smile. It had been so full of love and gentleness... Nor had she forgotten how her mother found brown cloth for the body, black yarn for the mane and tails, sand buttons for the eyes. She remembered watching intently as a horse took shape under her mother's careful fingers. _

A tear splashed onto the horse and Eowyn hugged it very tightly to herself. She quickly thrust it into the chest that would accompany her to Gondor. There were some things too precious to part with.

* * *

The days had passed all too quickly for Boromir. Now they were half-way to Rohan, when all he wanted was to be home. He was frightened and it was a new feeling. He was a warrior, but this was unlike any battle he had ever fought. He had never trained for this... How did one prepare to marry a woman one had never met? What matter of woman was Eowyn?

* * *

Eowyn paced her room. If he had not been delayed, Lord Boromir was arriving today. She swallowed hard. After her Uncle had told her the news, time had passed far too quickly.

There was not much that could frighten her. After all, she was a daughter of kings! And yet... Here was something unknown. She did not know how to be a wife. She did not know how to be a woman of Gondor. And she did not want to have to learn...

She knew little of this Boromir. She knew he was a warrior of great renown, but his character was unknown to her.

* * *

The House of Eorl was in sight. Its golden walls beckoned many weary travelers, but to Boromir, it seemed a prison. The steward's eldest son fought back the urge to turn his horse around and ride home, back to the safety of Minas Tirith.

"Well, Boromir," Denethor remarked with satisfaction, oblivious to his son's discomfort, "We are nearly there."

* * *

Eowyn stiffened at the knock on her door, white hands clenching the dark green of her dress.

"My Lady, the Lords of Gondor have been seen and Theoden-King has requested you join him to welcome them."

The servant's words sounded as a death knell in Eowyn's heart. There was no going back.

"Lord Denethor, Lord Boromir, Lord Faramir, and Ambassador-Lord Amlach." The herald declared. Boromir felt his stomach turn. There was no going back.

* * *

As the lords of both countries greeted each other, Eowyn studied Boromir out of the corner of her eyes. He was a tall man and comely to look upon. Yet, perhaps his appearance hid the ugliness within? Boromir looked upon the lady before him; she was fair indeed. Yet, fairness had never long masked foulness.

Their steely grey eyes met, expressions unreadable.

"This is my son, Boromir." Denethor said, a proud smile etched on his face. Boromir bowed and Theoden nodded.

"Boromir, my sister-daughter, Eowyn, daughter of Eomund."

"My Lady."

"My Lord."

The two bowed to each other.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, as both parties scrambled to remember diplomatic procedure for such an event.

Amlach took over. "My Lord Denethor, Theoden-King, we have matters of alliance to discuss. If you might spare the time?"

Both lords nodded their agreement.

Amlach turned to Boromir and Eowyn, "If you will pardon us." It was a courteous, but unquestionable dismissal.

Eowyn swept from the room. Boromir, with great reluctance, followed her.

Eowyn's strides were long and fast. She knew he was following her and she wanted, more than anything, to flee! The more distance she put between the two of them the better. She threw open the heavy wooden doors leading out of the Hall and stepped out onto the porch that stood over Edoras. She drew a deep breath. _I cannot do this!_

His shadow fell over her. She looked to her side slightly. He stood beside her, gazing out at Rohan.

She looked up, then quickly away. They could not remain silent forever. "Do you enjoy the view?"

"It is beautiful. Nothing to see for leagues, but untamed wilderness."

"Rohan is not tame. No King can tame it."

He looked at her for a moment. Her eyes shone. She seemed to him as one of the land, beautiful and untamed. And he, Boromir son of Denethor, felt a fierce pride stir in him.

Then suddenly the image was gone, driven away by a Gondorian wind. Her shoulders dropped, her face became tired and sad.

Hoping to drive off the ill mood, Boromir blurted out, "You will be sad to leave it, I am certain."

_Fool! Fool! Callous fool! _Boromir could have kicked himself for a such a careless remark. He had no time to make amends, for Eowyn spoke.

"Surely, though, My Lord," Her voice was choked, "Gondor is as beautiful?"

Though he had not the gift of speech, as his brother did, Boromir had always before prided himself on always having words to say. All such words deserted him. Confound it, he was a man of action, not words! Had it been a man, he would have put a comforting hand on his shoulder. A woman was a different matter all together!

"I am sorry that it has come this, My Lady...Eowyn. I too had no wish to marry."

She stared at him wordlessly.

"It is our duty," he knew no other comfort. He hoped it strengthened her as it did him.

Eowyn felt a tremor ripple through her body. Here was a man who would give all he had for his country.

"Aye, our duty," she spoke softly.

It was an understanding, however fragile.

And, in the Rohan twilight, two heavy hearts beat as one.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Gushes? Rants? Constructive criticism? Well, there's only one way to tell me—there's a little box in the left-hand corner of the screen ,saying "Submit review." Try it, you mgiht like it. It might even become a habit: ) Ahem. Sorry, _waaaay_ too hyper. 


End file.
